Midnight Maiden
by GlitterInMyHair
Summary: Midnight Maiden is one of the oldest and most forgotten Spirits, despite the fact she is very important. Midnight changes night to day and vice versa but she has a hard time pulling herself out of darkness. She's scared to meet others but needs the strength of friends when threatened by Pitch.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Maiden

Chapter 1, rated K+ for mild language

I could never figure out why the moon chose me. But it did and I planned on using what it gave me for good. I could have chosen to be bitter, which I was at one point, but it was too much effort. Day after day and night after night I would watch over the people as they laughed and cried. I would always be there to comfort them but when I went to put my arm around them, I remembered that it made no difference.

There was a time when things were different. People would tell their kids about the girl who turned day to night by pulling her dark robes across the sky. But they also used to tell of her sister that brought the day back around. She wasn't my actual sister but everyone thought so and that was fine with us. We were as close as close can be – chasing each other around and laughing the time away. It could have been perfect if only the 'legends' had been passed on. When there was no one left who believed in us, it was tough. I almost stopped believing in myself after a while; I thought that I was useless. Somehow I stayed strong enough, but the Golden Lady was not so lucky. She faded out of existence in the matter of a day.

I wept for a year, keeping the entire world in darkness. Eventually I realized what needed to be done and took over my sister's position. It was tiring; doing two jobs instead of one. Of course I didn't need sleep, but it was a mental strain that was hard to bear. Still though, I owed it to her to keep going and for a long time a part of me thought it would bring her back.

I was wrong. Hundreds of years passed and I was still alone, only the company of a fat grey squirrel to keep me company. I'm not sure why he followed me, but one day, as I was gazing at a river from the top of a tree, he scampered up to stand by my feet. Those black tiny eyes stayed on me for hours, neither one of us moving. Eventually I got curious. Slowly I turned and when he didn't move I reached out a hesitant hand. Still he did not move. I crept forward, keeping eye contact and moving a painfully slow pace until I was right in front of him. I was almost close enough to touch him when he shot forward to run up my arm. I let loose a spastic laughing fit as his soft fur tickled my neck and the pair of us went falling out of the tree. Even as I floated to the ground I continued to laugh and I felt a happiness that I hadn't in a very long while; I had a friend. Someone who could see me and, even if they weren't human or spirit, it was something.

I suppose even without the squirrel (I had named him Jimmy) I wasn't completely alone. There _were_ other spirits, but somehow we didn't all get along. I was the first, before North and Bunnymund, even before Pitch, but I never made more than polite eye contact, a nod at most if they smiled at me. I liked what I heard about the sandman but I was always too nervous to talk to him. He was, in a way, my idol. I brought the night, which brought sleep, which brought dreams. I would watch from a tree or hidden by a cloud while he floated above the heads of the humans and filled their nights with happy thoughts.

Why couldn't I have that? I wanted happy nights too, you know.

But I liked seeing the children so blissful in their dreams. That's what I was doing though, watching the kids dream sweet dreams, that distracted me. Before I knew it, Jimmy was nibbling lightly on my ear.

"What's up, boy?"I asked lazily. He gazed back steadily and cocked his head as if to say 'are you stupid?'

"Oh no," I shot up from my branch into the sky, "I'm late!"

I quickly threw my navy hood back to reveal my golden hair. I shot through the air, my glowing locks flying out behind me as its colour flew into the sky, turning it pink as it mixed with the blue-purple of night.

"What would I do without Jimmy?" I asked to myself. I had been doing this job for so long, yet I still slipped up from time to time. It was never very noticeable, and generally I could fix my pace throughout the trip. Sometimes I would give North an extra minute or two on Christmas Eve, but I couldn't tell him that. Assuming we would ever communicate.

The thought reminded me that Christmas was coming soon, which was good for me. Not that I particularly cared for it but I liked the winter as a general. The long nights seemed peaceful to me and the winter solstice was only a few days before Christmas. It was sort of like my party day; if you counted it as "partying." I heard that the leprechauns threw some great Saint Patrick's Day parties as a 'congratulations to us' celebration. I have even received an invitation a time or two but I had no desire to be cleaning potato off my robe. Those little guys loved to party while _my_ partying was generally playing in the forest with Jimmy, swimming in a river – and scaring whatever couple chose that night to 'snuggle' by said river – and sometimes I would even pull out some practical jokes for the humans.

With so much time at night in the winter it was easy to mess around; setting up a snowman in someone's window, making a bit of light in the corner of a dark room, opening the window a crack to make a chill run through the room, or spooking the cat. Basically anything that could make them imagine ghosts. It might seem cruel, but honestly! They don't believe in me yet they shriek at the smallest creek in the house? That seems hardly just. Besides, I mostly scare teenagers – those hooligans – and sometimes adults. Never children.

This year I would have to think of something new, but there was still time yet to spare. For now I could just let the air whipping against my face carry my thoughts with it. Beautiful, crisp winter air to clear my mind. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight Maiden

Chapter 2

I was almost done my route when I heard him. Close to the forest where Jimmy waited for me I heard an exuberant laugh. I slowed down only to be picked up by a strong, cold gust a moment later. It would have flung me into a solid oak if I hadn't caught a limb to myself onto. Climbing from branch to branch, I made my way to the top of the large tree. From my perch up high I could see most of the forest floor but I couldn't spot anyone.

The laugh echoed through the forest again. Where was it coming from? Even when I leaped to a taller tree I still couldn't see a person among the emerald of the forest. It wasn't until I looked up, ready to shoot into the sky, that I saw him.

Glistening my ruby sunset, he glittered like fresh snow. His body was caught up in a gush of wind like grass thrown up by a child, and he laughed like a child as well; carefree, enjoying life in the moment, and completely innocent.

I crouched lower into the branches now, not wanting to be spotted. Was this who I thought? Could this be the famous Jack Frost? Ever since he became a Spirit he was the biggest gossip topic. Not only was he one of the youngest Spirits, which already made the others take special notice of him, but he had proved to be quite the trouble maker. From what I'd heard not many humans believed in him anymore and not many of our kind associated with him. He was a lone figure in this already lonely world.

_I should go back to Jimmy. My job is done for the night; he'll be waiting._ I kept telling myself that but I didn't move. Jack Frost, or who I supposed to be him, was captivating. He had such grace, such joy, such a light soul. It made me envious, it made me happy, and it made me paranoid. If I tried to leave would he see me? Would he know I was watching him? I didn't want to seem creepy but I always watched without anyone giving it a thought. It was who I _was_; I was day and night, always there but never thought of.

Maybe I _should_ talk to him. Surely he could understand how lonely I could get? I mean, the name Jack Frost was unheard of in the ears of children and shunned by Spirits. If anything, he was probably worse off than I.

_You can do it. Just go up to him and introduce yourself. 'Hello, my name is Midnight,' it's that easy._

Nervously, I stood up on the branch. He was floating around in one general spot with a large stick thrown over his shoulders. I could do this. I took a deep breath and stepped off the branch.

* * *

Back at my tree with Jimmy, I filled him in on the little experience.

"I think it was Jack Frost. I don't know for sure though; I couldn't bring myself to socialize," a shiver ran down my spine at the word, "but I almost did. It was terrifying."

There was a slight satisfied squeak as I scratched behind Jimmy's ear. Sometimes I expected him to talk back – maybe hoped was the right word – but then I would have to fill awkward silences and it would be like having a person around instead of a pet. Therefore his squirrel form was perfect; fat, fur, and all.

Sitting in that tree with only Jimmy, talking about another being that I could communicated with reminded me that there were others close by. I had seen a little town nearby, maybe I would look over some people today. The thought brought a smile to my lips.

I basked in the sun on my branch for a few more moments and then I was off. I like to think of myself as graceful when I leap catlike off of ice slick branches into the air but let's be realistic; cats don't fly. I do.

Yeah, I'm fairly graceful but that Jack Frost… He might have been better. Possibly.

Regardless, I flew into the air with the occasional loop or spiral just for the fun of it. Flying was even more fun when I wasn't doing my job. I could go as fast or slow as I wanted, doing tricks galore. The town was coming up and, since no one could hear me, I laughed out loud. I don't know why. Perhaps the thrill of flying had got to me again or perhaps because it sounded so fun when Frost had done it.

When my bare feet touched the ground my grin spread. There was a good inch of fresh snow blanketing the grass, not letting any green poke its tips through. When I pressed a foot against the river it was frozen solid and the windows of each house where painted with "Frost," I whispered. Of course. He wouldn't be so close to a town without sending a bit of cold. It also explained the chill in the air.

A high pitched shriek made me spin around just in time to see a group of girls sprinting strait at me. It was no surprise when they ran right through me since I was used to it by now. But what were they running from? No sooner had the question formed in my head than a snow ball soared past my ear. There was a group of boys behind me by the sound of it, launching snowballs at the girls in what, they would learn one day, was the flirting of the child domain.

I didn't bother turning around. Instead, I crouched to the girls level as they huddled together and giggled.

"Ladies, ladies!" I scolded them playfully, "don't let those boys get the better of you! Give them a little fight back!" with that I leaped behind a rock to form a snowball. I lobbed it at the group of boys, gently of course, and hit one square in the face getting snow behind his glasses. Both groups let out a laugh and the war started. At first it was boys against girls but soon it was a free for all. I stood at the side and watched with Jimmy on my shoulder. I giggled as their noses turned pink and their clothes soaked through with melted snow. But still they played on.

"Jack frost certainly seems to be nipping at your noses, kids," I laughed. Jimmy jumped off my shoulder at the shaking of my laughter and ran towards the children.

"Guys, look!" One of the girls squealed. "It's so cute!" another one piped up. They all stopped throwing their snow so as not to scare him away.

I sighed. I forgot they could see Jimmy. _Only_ Jimmy.

"It looks like you've done my job for me."

My body snapped to attention and I threw my hood over my eyes. When I saw the speaker I froze. He was crouched on a high tree branch with a long thin stick gripped in front of him. It really _was_ him.

Jack Frost leaped lightly from his branch to stand only feet from me; if we both reached forward our fingers would have touched.

He had snow white hair and ice blue eyes. How fitting. His build was slim under his leather leggings and loose blue hoodie. His feet were bare also. One side of his mouth pulled up into a careless, but still somewhat welcoming, grin and he reached out a hand.

"My name's Jack," he stepped forward. I stepped back. _Hello, my name is Midnight._ I thought it but I couldn't say it. It might have been rude but I didn't know what to do. I hadn't made contact with someone in hundreds of years.

His smile faded, his hand dropped, and his eyebrows furrowed. His gaze made me uncomfortable so I stepped even further back. With a quick squeaked, I signaled Jimmy to come. The moment he was on my shoulder I moved to leave. With a leap I was slicing through the air. The 'aww' of the children quickly faded behind me.

"Hey! Wait!" Jack called after me. He was following me. Why was he following me? My speed increased but he only sped up. He was gaining.

"Wait!" He shouted. But I didn't. Instead, I plummeted downward into a lake. (Jimmy just barely made a break for it before I got to the water.) Breaking through the ice, I shot to the bottom. Hopefully he hadn't seen me, but if he did he would probably get the subtle hint that I didn't want to talk.

This is how much I hate confrontation.

It might have been an overreaction but some of the Spirits, especially Bunnymund, got defensive about whatever they were in charge of. If Jack had felt resentful about me starting the winter fun without him, well, I wasn't sure how he would react.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight Maiden

Chapter 3

One of the cool things about being a Spirit is that you don't need to breathe, which made it easy for me to spend the rest of the day under water. It wasn't until I had to go change day to night that I got out.

Climbing out of the lake, I'm sure I looked like a drowned rat in my heavy robes and soaking, torn up jeans. My hair would dry quickly in the wind but it would look like a birds nest. At least my shirt stayed its same perfect hue of gold; too bad I had to cover it up with my robe.

"Jimmy?" I called. A petite circular face poked out of a nearby tree. "I'm going out to do my round. When I'm done we'll go somewhere else. I don't know where exactly, but we'll look around."

No matter how much I tried to deny it, I knew I was running. Running from Jack. I tried not to think about it but flying always made me think clear, even when I didn't want to. Why had the experience shaken me up so much? Because no one had been so forward with me before; at least not for a long time.

I was no longer keeping the world in darkness but my heart remained in shadows. Even with double the work load I couldn't distract myself. That's when I started shutting people out; I was hurting, I was weak, I didn't want anyone except Golden, and, more than anything, I was afraid. Never before had I realized how horrendous the world could be. I had seen the people suffering and I thought it had broken my heart, but I hadn't known Spirits could die, so I never accepted the thought of it. When she disappeared from my life I knew what _true_ heart break felt like. It tore me apart.

The other Spirits noticed. Some of them tried to hide it, others didn't bother. Most of them would give me that sad little sympathy smile when they saw me, others would ask if I was alright. The answer was always the same; No, and I can't imagine I ever will be.

Once, there had been a present left by my favorite spot while I was doing a round. There was no doubt North was trying to be kind, but I didn't particularly appreciate the miniature wooden gold painted doll. It only reminded me of her.

It's odd, but the only person who ever really talked to me was not who you would expect to be a grand comfort.

* * *

When I had finished turning the day of June twenty first to night I was feeling horrid. It was the shortest night of the year, which meant I had to turn it to day in a matter of minutes; some places didn't even get night this time of year and didn't need my visit. It was the Golden Lady's favorite day. She loved the day the way I loved the night. That's why this day was so painful for me; it reminded me of her so much. It felt like a new hole made its way into my heart every time I thought about her.

I was sitting in her favorite tree – the redwood – and weeping for her when I noticed something moving in the shadow of its massive trunk. Cautiously, I floated down and when I was right above the ground a form shaped out of the shadows. It was a tall, thin man with messy black hair and a grey tinge to his skin. He was quite a striking figure, but what really caught my attention were his eyes. It was as if he had melted gold swirling inside of his irises, staring into me, made to pierce through darkness. It was frightening. It was captivating. When he smiled it sent a shiver down my spine. The smile itself was friendly, or it would have been if his teeth weren't sharpened to a deadly point.

"So this is the Midnight Maiden I've been hearing so much about," he purred. His hands were folded in front of him as if he were talking about some business proposition.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

"My name is Pitch, but that's not important." He brushed the question aside, "What's important is that there's a young lady _crying_ all by herself. Poor thing," he tilted his head and pulled his eyebrows together in concern. His hands were reaching forward, indicating that I was the young lady he was referring to.

The name Pitch was familiar. Not a Spirit alive hadn't heard the name Pitch Black. It should have scared me, that the king of fear was making a special trip to visit me, but I was so emotionally exhausted that it didn't matter anymore. The only thing I felt was curiosity.

"Why does it matter to you?" My voice was softer than I wanted it but I didn't want it to shake with the sobs I barely held back.

"Oh my dear Maiden, you are a great Spirit!" his eyes widened in what looked like adoration, "you are my favorite! And when I heard what happened to your friend, I felt so terrible."

"Yeah, me too," I bit back burning tears.

"My dear, I won't tell you not to cry. A tragedy has happened and I'm surprised that you were strong enough to bring the day back after only I year! Anyone could understand why you would keep everyone in darkness." At this point I realized he was quite close to me, practically hovering around me. "Isn't that how you feel? That everything is dark and bleak? Shouldn't everyone feel like you? Shouldn't everyone mourn such a terrible loss?"

His words hit a chord with me. He was right, after all. And what was worse was that the humans that had caused this didn't even know what they had done.

"I know how you feel," he continued, "I feel the same. Alone. Forgotten. Weak. It hurts, doesn't it? You want to live in darkness, to keep everyone away, but you don't have to. Let me help."

"You're not exactly known for helping," I mumbled.

"And you're not exactly _known_," he stated bluntly. Without thinking I flinched.

"The others don't know who I am. Not really. I'm just like any of them, I want what they want – what we all want – what you want as well."

I looked into his eyes. "To be believed in."

He smiled. "Exactly."

"That might be, however right now all I want is to be alone," I quickly told him, making his smile fade.

"Of course. But if you ever need me, I'll be in the shadows." And with that he was gone. It hadn't been a bad talk really. In fact, it was nice to meet someone who could understand. But still I sank to my knees and started to shake with fits of sobs and hysteria. It took all my willpower to go back out and do Golden's job.

The cool air of night made my tears frigid as they streaked my face.

* * *

Even though I was more emotionally stable, there was still a fear that I would break down. Of course Pitch and Jack weren't the same people; they would have different things to say. Pitch had shaken me with his words; he had made me think more than I wanted to when I was mourning. Well I wasn't mourning anymore so why should it matter? Then again, I was never a social butterfly like Golden.

It shouldn't matter. There probably wouldn't be a chance to see him again for a while. Why did I have to over think everything? I already said we were leaving. End of story.


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight maiden

Chapter 4

Where had that goofy squirrel gotten to now? Obviously he kept occupied with collecting nuts and doing various squirrel activities but normally he would come when I called. Waiting at the lake (with a lovely hole in the center of the ice) calling wasn't doing any good. I trudged off, unsure where to start. It would be too hard to see something as petite as Jimmy if I flew so, for now, I was grounded. The lake wasn't huge and it took little time to walk around it, but I hadn't spotted him.

"If you're playing hide and seek again, I will make a squirrel skin pouch!" I shouted impatiently. Actually, that wasn't the best thing to get him to show his fur lined face. I tried a different tactic.

"I'll get you some nuts if you come out!" It would be best if I upped the offer "I'll get you a whole bag of them, and we can eat them together in a tall tree. You'd like that right?"

"That sounds great!" An unexpected voice called out to my left. When I turned my head, ever so reluctantly, there was that thin, pale skinned boy from earlier, lounging against a tree trunk and spinning a lengthy, slim, staff in his hands. Before I could flee, I noticed a grey blob of a mammal atop Jack Frost's shoulder.

"Traitor," I mumbled under my breath.

"You flew away so fast we never got a chance to talk," he pushed off the tree and sauntered forward. With plenty of willpower I stayed where I was as he grew closer. When he was close enough that we could have reached out and touched each other's fingers, he stopped.

"This is as far as I got last time," he said with a playful smirk, "are you going to leave again?"

"No," I blurted, "You have Jimmy."

For a moment, he looked puzzled but he quickly caught on, "You named the squirrel?"

In response I turned my attention to my pudgy companion, "Come on, Jimmy. We're leaving now."

He didn't move.

"What can I say?" Jack grinned, "He likes me."

I kept staring at Jimmy, willing him to see the discomfort in my eyes but he just sniffed at Jacks face. He was probably checking for food, that glutton.

Jack and I stood in uncomfortable silence, despite my efforts to start a conversation. It probably made me look silly the way I kept opening my mouth with a conversation starter before deciding it was a bad idea and closing it again. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and this time it was him that opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you chewing?" He asked.

"I'm not chewing!" I snapped, "I'm trying to be social."

"You want to be social? Why don't you tell me why you ran away earlier? Did I scare you?"

"Not really, well, sort of. But it wasn't you. I mean it _was_ you, but it's not specific to you…" I shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to say.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" He smiled like I had cracked a great joke, but something told me I was the punch line.

Even though I was reluctance, I followed the winter spirit into the woods.

"Look," I told him, "don't take it personally, but I don't talk to people."

"Obviously," he rolled his eyes, "they can't hear you. How would you talk to them?"

"You know what I mean, smarty-pants." That's right; I was pulling out the vulgar language.

He smirked. "But you're talking to me."

"Well I – you – it's not – that's no fair! You have a hostage!" My tone was whiny and childish, but I didn't care. Looking like an idiot was not my idea of fun – at least not in front of anyone.

"It's not a hostage if he's with me by choice," as if to prove his point, Jack stroked Jimmy's soft head, earning an affectionate squeak. "Maybe I'm just more fun to be around."

"I'm plenty of fun," my voice took a defensive tone, "but Jimmy is my only friend. He's the only one that can see me and won't look at me like I'm some sort of kicked puppy. He won't ever make me talk about my feelings but he'll always listen and he'll play with me when I'm lonely. And I'm lonely a lot."

"I know what it's like to be alone," all playfulness left Jack's voice and his icy eyes became saddened. "I know what it's like to not be believed in. When I saw you I thought that we could talk to not feel so alone."

"So you just assumed I would like you?"

He shrugged, "Pretty much," his cocky grin returned, "Come on, how could you _not_?"

"You're really full of yourself, aren't you?" I practically shouted at him.

"Whoa, settle down Goldie-Locks," he held his hands up – his staff in one – in a sign of innocence, "I was making a joke. You know, that thing using humour?"

In a moment I felt angry at this guy, but it was only a flicker that went out and left me inexplicably tired. I stopped walking and looked up at the trees.

"Jimmy," my voice came out soft, "I want to go."

Quickly, he leaped from Jack's shoulder to mine to snuggle my exposed neck.

"Farewell, Jack Frost. Perhaps I shall see you yet again, if the fates are so callous."

I left him standing there with one of the most poetic and spiteful line I had ever delivered.


End file.
